Blast From The Past
by SunshineAndDaisies
Summary: Someone from Dannys Past Comes back into his life and Changes it forever
1. The Past Catches Up

**A/N:** Hey. This is my first CSI: New York fic that I have wrote for this site others you can find on the CSI: New York message board. Someone from Danny's past comes and changes his life forever. I hope I do a good job. I'm relying and translators to put Italian in if it is wrong them I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _CSI:NY_ in any way, shape or form but would love to own Carmine Giovinazzo. And to be clear, I do not make any money off of this, it is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others.

**Chapter 1: The Past Catches Up**

Danny had just got home from working a 19 hour shift and he was completely shattered, the case he had been working on had completely taking it out of him. A mother had murdered her two children because her husband was leaving her for a younger woman and he wanted to take the kids away from her; well she put a stop to that. Now that woman was gonna be locked up for a very long time. Danny went to his fridge and took out a beer and opened it and took a sip, and then his doorbell went. Danny glanced at the clock, it read 23:15. _"Who could be calling at this hour?" _Danny wondered. _"Lindsay ain't coming by tonight." _Danny goes to the door and is surprised at who is out side of it.

Danny couldn't believe when he saw his ex-girlfriend Catriona at the door, he was even more surprised at the little girl standing next to her. "Che cosa sono voi che fate qui/What are you doing here?" "Ho bisogno del suo aiuto/I need your help." "Che è successo/What happened?" Catriona switches from Italian to English. "Danny please can I come in?" Danny looks at the little girl, she looks tired. Danny reluctantly lets them in. "I'll repeat again, what are you doing here?" "Danny I need your help. I'm in trouble and you are the only one that can help me." Danny looks at the little girl, she reminds him of someone; that someone is him. "She's mine ain't she?" "Yes." Catriona whispers. Danny looks shocked. "Why didn't you tell me? I deserve to know! How could you lie to me?" "I did not lie, you simply never asked. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Ok?! I didn't tell you because when we had that pregnancy scare 8 years ago you freaked out! I…I didn't want to trap you Danny. You had moved on, you were seeing another woman, you were offered a job at the crime lab. I didn't want you to resent me." Catriona starts crying. "It's ok, you're right I would have freaked out but I would have been there for you and her. What's her name and how old is she?" "Heather, she's 5. I named her after my grandmother." Danny nods. "So what happened?" "Danny, my boyfriend got in some trouble with…" "With…?" "The Tanglewood boys." Danny swears. "What the hell are getting mixed up with them?! I warned you against them! How could you be so stupid?" "Danny, Colin was getting a lot of hassle from The Pelham Bay Boy's; he figured The Tanglewood Boy's would help him. Look I know it was stupid, ok! Please could you just help me and Colin? He owes them some money." "How much?" Catriona say's nothing. "God dammit! How much?!" "$15 grand." Danny swears. "Were the hell do you think I'm gonna come up with that amount a cash?" "Please I'm not asking for anything I just want you to look after Heather, they threatened to hurt her if Colin doesn't pay up in 4 days. Danny I just need you to look after Heather till we get this sorted out?" "Ok." Whispers Danny.

**Please read and review and Let me know what you think and if I should carry on**


	2. The Day After

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews now I know to carry on

Thanks to adougherty, nikkilou and xlilgalsophx for being the first to review

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _CSI:NY_ in any way, shape or form but would love to own Carmine Giovinazzo. And to be clear, I do not make any money off of this, it is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others. All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 2: The Day After**

It had been a couple of hours since Catriona broke the news that he was a father. _A father. _Danny was still getting used to that. Heather had slept soundly all night but woke up confused to whose apartment that she was in. "Hey good morning little girl, did you sleep well?" "Where mommy?" "Mommy's at home, she wanted Daddy to look after you for a little while." "Why?" Danny smiles. "Because mommy has a lot of work to do and because she has spent everyday for the last 5 years with you and she thought daddy deserved a turn." Heather smiles and gives Danny a hug. "What was that for?" "Mommy always told me that you were a nice person but you worked to hard. That and I missed you daddy." Danny smiles, "So what do you want for breakfast then my little princess?" "Cheerois!" Danny laughs and goes to get Heather the cereal. About 30 minutes they head into the lab.

When Danny and Heather get of the elevator everyone is shocked to see a little girl in Danny's arms; especially Lindsay. Flack is the first to talk to Danny. "So who is the little girl?" "I'm Heather." "Well hello Heather, how old are you?" "She's 5." Replies Danny. "So who's kid is she?" asks Lindsay. "Mine." Comes the answer. Mac and that look shocked. Danny turns his attention to Heather. "Could you do daddy a favour?" "What is it?" "Could you go into daddy's office and sit on the chair. It's just right there." Danny points to his office door. "Ok!" Heather gives Danny a kiss and turns and runs to Danny's office. "No running!" shouts Danny. "Care to explain?" demands Lindsay. "Lindsay…" "How could you not tell anyone that you were a father? Huh? Don't you think people deserve to know?" "Look I didn't know ok! I just found out myself about 9 hours ago! So I'm sorry that taking care of a little girl was more important than calling everyone up and saying, 'oh by the way I have a kid. My ex-girlfriend didn't tell me because she thought I would "freak out". But now that she's in trouble could I please help her!' Look there is a little girl whose mom can't look after her for her own safety. And for the record I was pissed off when she told me, but look at that little girl she doesn't deserve any of this crap. So excuse me while I go take care of this little girl!" Danny then turns and storms of to his office.

Flack goes to speak to Danny. Danny is in his office with Heather on his lap and playing a computer game with her. "Hey Danny, look we're sorry ok. Forgive us?" "Don, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Lindsay." "Danny she was upset. How would you feel if the person that you loved and trusted turned around to you and said 'look I know we've been going out for like 6 months but there is something you should know. I have a kid'?" Danny looks Don in the eye. "Yeah I would be but I didn't lie Don." "You could have told her last night." "Don I found out at about eleven thirty at night. She would've been mad that I woke her up!" "Oh, I guess she didn't know that." "Don can I tell you something?" "Sure." "I was gonna tell Lindsay first this morning but you kinda butted in." "Sorry man." "It's ok, I know you mean well. Could you look after this little one while I go speak to Lindsay?" "Sure no probs." Danny leaves his office in search of Lindsay.

After searching for 10 minutes for Lindsay, he finally finds her in the trace lab. "Hey Lindsay can I talk to you for a minute?" Lindsay looks as if she's been crying. "Look Lindsay I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm… I'm not used to this sorta stuff; I want you to know that I love you and please don't let something like this come in between us. I…I was going to tell you first but Don butted in before I could tell you. I wanted to tell you last night believe me but it was late and I didn't want to disturb you. Just please don't hate me…I can't have you hating me." Danny almost cries. "I love you too." Whispers Lindsay. "I forgive you but next time I don't care how late it is you better call me and let me know so I'm not finding out with the rest of them." "There won't be a next time." Danny pulls Lindsay in for a hug and kisses her head. "Move in with me?" Lindsay looks up to Danny. "You serious?" "Deadly. I've never felt like this before that with anyone. Not even Catriona." Lindsay looks confused. "Heather's mom." "Oh, really?" "Really, I love you Lindsay Monroe and I want to live with you." "Ok." "Really?" "Really!" "Now you will be the first to know!" Lindsay playfully hits Danny. "That's not funny Mr Messer!" "Yeah it is!" Danny scopes Lindsay chin up in his hand and kisses her passionately. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" Lindsay laughs. "Shit." Danny swears. "What is it?" "My mom is gonna kill me." "Why?" "Because I haven't told her yet. She is gonna freak out!" "Danny just tell her that your sorry and tell her you only found out because Heather was brought into the lab. She will by it right?" "You are so amazing!" "I know!" "And completely not full of herself." Laughs Danny. Lindsay kisses Danny. "You're a funny guy Messer I knew there was a reason I liked you! So do I start moving my stuff in tonight?" "Most definitely. Don't you wanna live in your apartment?" "Nope your apartments bigger and has an incredible pool table that I can whip your ass at!" Laughs Lindsay. Mac goes into the trace lab. "Is everything ok?" "It's more than ok Mac." Replies Danny. Mac smiles and walks away. "Now there is someone I want you to meet properly." Danny grabs Lindsay hand and takes her to their office.

**Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. The introduction

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for making you guys wait my college, dentist and life got in the way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _CSI:NY_ in any way, shape or form but would love to own Carmine Giovinazzo. And to be clear, I do not make any money off of this, it is purely for the enjoyment of myself and others. All mistakes are mine. Please do not sue I am in college and have no money!

**Chapter 3: The introduction**

Danny and Lindsay reach their office and Flack stands up and goes to speak to Danny. "Hey is everything ok between you guys?" asks Don. "Everything is just fine; could I talk to you for a moment outside Don?" Lindsay looks horrified at Danny. "Hey it'll be ok; it'll just be 5 minutes. Promise." Lindsay gives a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter Danny? Is everything ok?" "Yeah, its fine, I just wanted to say thank you for looking after Heather for me." "No problem. She's a sweet kid Danny, it was a pleasure." "Thanks man, I'll see you later." "Yeah see you later."

Danny enters the office. "So how are my two favorite girls?" "We're fine." Replies Lindsay. Lindsay goes up to Danny and whispers in his ear. "She hasn't said one word to me since you left I don't think she likes me." "Listen I'll sort it out." Replies Danny.

Danny goes over to Heather. "Hey little lady is everything ok?" Heather nods. "Really?" Heather whispers something in Danny's ear, Danny starts grinning like an idiot and goes to speak to Lindsay. "She said you're very pretty but she says pretty ladies aren't very nice to her." Lindsay blushes and goes over to Heather. "Hey Heather, your daddy just told me what you said, I'm very honored that you think that I have to say I am not mean and I hope that as soon as you get to know me better that we can be friends." Lindsay turns to leave. "I'd like that." Whispers Heather. Lindsay stops and looks at Heather. "Really?" "Really."

"Would you like to go get some ice cream?" asks Lindsay. Heather looks at Danny; Danny nods his head to say that it's ok. "Ok then, bye daddy." "Bye see you two ladies in a little while." Lindsay gives Danny a kiss. "See you soon." Lindsay leaves with Heather.

A couple of minutes later Don walks into Danny's office. "Hey man we've got a woman in NYPD asking for you, she say's she needs to talk to you and it's really important." "What does she look like?" "Tall, brown hair, brown eyes. Looks like she could kick your ass. Why?" "No reason I'll be down in a minute."

A couple of minutes later Danny enters NYPD and spots the person Don was talking about, and goes to speak to her. "What happened?" "Danny they beat Colin up, real bad. He's at the hospital, he was barely breathing when I got home. They said…" "They said what Cat? Tell me!" "They said that they had changed their mind and they wanted their money tonight. They said they got tired of waiting for it and if we don't pay tonight they were gonna hurt Heather!" "But she's with me." "I know that! They followed me Danny to your place, they know where you live!"

Don goes over to Danny. "Is everything alright here?" "Its fine Don, am taking care of it." "You sure?" "Positive, I'll be fine." Don leaves. "So how much have you still to find?" "About $10 grand, give or take a $100." "What time do you have to meet them at?" "9pm sharp." "Ok meet me here at 5pm with the money that you've already got." "Danny were the hell are you gonna find that kind of money?" "Easy I have a father that wants me to love him." Catriona walks of but stops when Danny calls to her. "Hey Cat; I think its best that Heather stays with me till this whole mess is sorted out." "Ok Danny."

**Please review I know it's short but short's better than nothing. Right?**


End file.
